The Talk
by BeccaL94
Summary: Just a short Fridget one-shot before S5, let's hope we see lot's more of them together.


Time has gone by so quickly, if you were to have told me two years ago, that I would be sitting in the Livingroom, of the newly purchased home I own with my gorgeous girlfriend, I would have said you were crazy - that there was no chance I would ever get out of Wentworth - let alone have such a great life. Things have gone from strength to strength, I just last week graduated from uni with my honours degree in Criminal Law, and have been offered a junior position at a very prestigious Melbourne law firm, I finally feel like a real adult - I have everything I could only ever have dreamed of.  
I'm waiting on Bridget getting home, I'm making her dinner tonight so we can relax and talk a bit - with my professional career finally moving in the right direction, I've been re-evaluating other aspects of my life in the past few weeks and that's why a talk with Bridget is needed.  
I hear Bridget's Porsche pulling into our driveway - we've only been in this house for just over a month, and it is by far the biggest commitment to something I have ever made - on both a personal and financial level. I walk over to the front door and open it, just in time to see Bridget get her briefcase and handbag from the backseat - providing me with the perfect view of her rear.

"Looking good Spunky." I call out with a grin, as she quickly spins around at hearing my voice and walks over to me.  
"I missed you today." she says as I take her briefcase from her and pull her into an embrace, giving her lips a quick peck before we retreat inside.  
"Oh, that smells delicious baby - what culinary delight will I be enjoying tonight?" Bridget asks as she strips off her coat and heels, instantly making herself three inches shorter.  
"I thought I'd make dinner tonight for a change, since I've been working late recently, don't get too excited though – it's just a simple pasta dish, made the sauce myself though – I think you'll like it. How was your day? You look exhausted Gidge, you work too hard." I give her a small smile as I busy myself in the kitchen – she indeed has been working a lot lately, I think it's time we both had a little vacation, I know she'll say she's fine but I can't help but worry about her being stressed.  
"Sounds nice Franky – and yes I am, between sessions at Wentworth and then lecturing at the uni this week – I can't begin to tell you how happy I am its Friday." Bridget walks over and stands behind me, slipping her arms around my waist and pulling me into her front.  
"Hmm, I think you need a break babe, I don't like when you're this exhausted." I turn in her embrace, so we're facing each other.  
"God, how is it possible that you get more beautiful as time goes by?" I say, stroking a thumb across her cheek as she smiles lovingly at me. She doesn't answer verbally, just leans in and captures my lips in a kiss, much more passionate than the one before.  
"Now, I'm not complaining – but I don't want to ruin the food, so let's eat now and then we can kiss all we want later, okay?"  
"Are you sure you don't want to go straight to dessert?" Bridget wriggles her eyebrows at me and laughs as I end the embrace with a kiss to the tip of her nose.  
"Sorry baby, any other night that would be a yes, but I want to talk to you."  
"Oh – umm okay then, that sounds ominous." I can see in the way her face scrunches, as if trying to think of anything bad 'the talk' could be, that I shouldn't have said it.  
"It's nothing bad Gidge, honestly. Now, go sit down at the table, I'll bring the food over for us and I'll get you a nice big glass of red too. I love you." I say, giving her a tap on her behind as she goes over to the table.  
"Love you too." She throws over her shoulder, my smile is so big at hearing those words, it's the best thing ever when they come from the woman I'm so madly in love with.

Ten minutes later and we're sitting down enjoying dinner, Bridget is telling me all about her day – it's good even after two years to get updates on the girls. I've visited Boomer and Red, but not anyone else – they all seem to be doing well though which is the main thing.

"So, what exactly did you wish to discuss over dinner Franky? You're still making me a bit nervous." Bridget says, taking a large gulp of wine before giving me her best smile.  
"Umm – well I've been thinking about different things lately, and with this new job I'm probably going to accept – that's my law career properly starting, like I'm actually a lawyer now Gidge, it's crazy! So, given I'll be making more money and that will help us have a stable future – I was just wondering, what is the next step for us? Don't get me wrong, I'm so happy with things exactly the way they are, but I know that we're not getting any younger – I'm 36 in a few weeks Gidge – what if there comes a time when we're too old for things and we regret the choices we've made – I don't want that for either of us – especially not you, I love you too much for that." I pause, realising I'm not getting my point across easily.  
"Ugh, I'm bad with words – basically what I'm trying to say is what do you want out of life? In say, the next five years, what would make you happy?" I take a hold of Bridget's hand and give it a reassuring squeeze.  
"You. Honestly Franky – you're the best thing that has ever happened to me, I would be lost without you in my life, you are all I need baby – your love is so special to me." I nod at her words, feeling tears in my eyes at what she is saying.  
"Same here babe, which is good to know. I guess this means I can ask you my next question then." I say, standing and moving around to where Bridget is sitting opposite me.  
"I fell in love with you so quickly and so easily – you are by far the most incredible woman I have ever met. I will love you for eternity and I will show you that every single day – no matter what the future holds, I know that I will be okay now, because I have the most beautiful woman in the world by my side." I drop down to one knee and reach for the small velvet box, concealed in my inside pocket.  
"Hopefully for the rest of my life. Bridget Westfall, will you make me the happiest woman alive by becoming my wife?" she's speechless, tears are running freely down both our cheeks, as I'm knelt before her, ring in hand.  
"Oh god! Are you serious Franky?" she practically squeals from her seat.  
"Yes baby, marry me." I say again, to which she starts frantically nodding her head.  
"Yes Franky! A million times yes!" I reach for the ring, by far my most expensive purchase to date – and slip it onto her finger.  
"Oh, it's perfect! I love you, so much." She says, pulling me towards her so we can share a kiss.  
"I'm glad you like it, and it fits! That's definitely a good sign." I laugh lightly and kiss her for a few more minutes.  
"So, fiancé – how about some dessert now?" Bridget asks, her voice an octave lower than usual – I lean up to her ear so I can respond.  
"Only if you let me eat mine first."

The next morning, I awake with my stunning fiancé in my arms, we didn't get much sleep last night as we celebrated our engagement for quite a few hours. I lean down to kiss Bridget's head, which is nestled into my chest.  
"Morning baby." I whisper as she snuggles further into me.  
"Too early." Comes the muffled reply as her grip tightens around me.  
"It's after 9am actually – are you hungry? You must have worked up quite an appetite last night."  
"Hmm no – I want to stay like this forever please." I laugh at how adorable she is first thing in the morning.  
"We've got our whole lives for that babe – and you need to move because if you don't I'm going to pee on you – seriously."  
"Eww Franky! Really? So, romantic!" she says, untangling herself and rolling over to her side of the bed.  
"Sorry! But I really need to go, I've been holding it for an hour! I love you." I say, heading off to our ensuite.  
"Love you too – even if you are gross and childish sometimes!"


End file.
